gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mausoleums and Elves
Mausoleums and Elves ''Journal Entry 3: This takes place shortly after Session four when the party had downtime and stayed at the Firestone home. '' I am uncomfortable here. I wanted to stay at home, though I never suggested such a thing. I am afraid. We faced that thing... a mage of some kind, but inhuman. I should start at the beginning least anyone reading this think I have gone completely insane. Though this may of also happened. Arn. His name was Arn, I know that now. He was sitting at the table in silence in the busy tavern. I tried making small talk but he seemed uninterested. I offered to buy him a drink but he claimed to not drink. I think he just doesn't like Hazuk ale. I offered to buy him a meal but he wouldn't eat. Most of the time they can't stop stairing long enough to get a word out, but he was differently he seemed to have no interest in that at all. If I had a more fragile ego I would assume it was me, but I think hes running from something I don't know what though. I asked if he wanted to go on an adventure. He seemed to like that idea, Chaniud knows we need another sword arm but I still don't know why I asked that. We arrived at the Highsmith Manor to meet up with the group, Arn was with me. They asked his name and I realized I never actually got it. Violet made a comment about bringing home men with out knowing their name. I'll have her know its been at least two weeks since I brought a man home, and I got his name. It was Billington, or Bealiu or Mealu? Something like that. Besides the one before that was a woman. I ignored her though. I can take them looking down upon me. I can accept that, I am used to that. We were trying to fignore out where to stay when we saw something curious. There was a woman up north who worked for Lord Highsmith's brother. I didn't bother to write much about her in the previous jounral entries as she seemed harmless enough. Though she did some how manage to beat up here. Rowan was suspicious of her then, he was again suspicious of her now. I did try to explain that we spent several nights in the forrest and had a larger party, on a swift horse theres nothing unusual about her beating us down here. None the less the group wanted to follow her. I am not one to turn down a little snooping and did so as well. She entered a family mausoleum, quite odd. Artemis and I snuck our way through the graveyard to the walls of the Mausoleum. Before we could peak in and find out what was happening Arn walked straight into the Mausoleum. Alright, I thought. Stealth is not his strong suit. Inside we found three locked doors and two curious statues. Artemis discovered by stepping on certain floor plates he could rotate the statues one direction or the other. Jumping on this idea I began dancing around the floor in such a way to rotate the outstretched hands towards each other. It worked and and the doors unlocked. We took the East passageway. It led us past a ghost infested hallway and into a room. There was a magic circle on the floor and journals and a spellbook. I picked up the journal. I am not certain but I think someone was trying the Sherem Transformation, but I am uncertain. I dare not suggest it. I am not certain Violet knows that much about magic, she seemed to have trouble reading the spellbook or identifying objects and spells. Noble born sorcereresses usually know nothing but their innate gift, they don't have to try or study or learn so this does not surprise me. I found a gold challice, I put it in my bag, I don't think anyone will miss it. We explored the opposite hallway and found a very unusual room full of beds and some strange robes. Then we went on to explore the main chamber. Before we opened the door Violet and Arn almost got into it. Violet smarted off to him and he decided he wouldn't put up with it. Normally I don't mind having it out but this was a terrible place for it. I drew my new Rapier and stated I would side against whoever took offensive action first. Artemis did the same. Violet backed down. We opened the door, it was coated in thick thick spider webs. I suggested we just walk in, the others were more cautious. Arn took time fishing out a passage web with his grapling hook. Rowan tossed a shuriken in, in an attempt to get any thing in theres attention. But there was nothing. We walked in. In the center of the room was a raised platform and a corpse, On the corpse was a ceromonial knife and on its arms was a pair of bracers, they called to me. They were Chaniud's I put them on. I am fine now. I feel fine. These aren't for me. But I like them, they have power, they have magic. I keep their magic secret. I don't trust these people. I don't trust Rowan and Violet. I don't know Arn, and Artemis is off some how... I can't explain it. Before I could leave the room we were attacked, It was a giant spider. Looking back it seems obvious, giant spider web you are going to get a giant spider. We attacked it. I ran and leaped over the raised platform and attacked it. The others did as well and we finished it off with little damage. We were done here. We began to leave. In the mainroom something was off, something wasn't right. I tapped into the magic of the bracers in secret. I felt lighter, I felt faster. The were named Quicksilver, Chaniud infused me. Then she appeared. The Woman before, was she invisible? was she hiding somehow? I don't know. She tried to talk us down, we asked her questions, she did not answer He reached behind her, she was drawing on us. With the speed of Chaniud I rushed her, my sword striking true before she could even pull her weapon. She pulled and missed. The rest joined the fight. Arn was hesitant to attack at first. Then she began to cast. I recognized her movements and the encantations. Sleep. We were all together, all in its range. She hit Rowan, Artemis, Arn and Me with sleep. Arn was immune, hes an Elf, Elves aren't effected by such weak spells. Rowan and Artemis fell asleep instantly. I shrugged it off. Violet and I awoke the sleepers, Arn continued to attack her, but she was healing her injuries before our very eyes. She seemed to have an unnatural hatred for Violet, although knowng Violet it might be natural after all. She began to cast again... This was bad I remember thinking. She was casting Scorching Ray... this was bad. She took time to cast and Arn, Rowan, Artemis and myself struck true and struck her down. She began to heal and awoke a few moments later. I was worried about another Scorching Ray... that spell could end one of us. Tied up and Gagged we slowly removed her gag to ask her questions. She would not answer any. "We Are Doomed" she said. What's knew I figured. Then it happened. Not a movement from her body, not a word spoken but Arn's eyes went strange and he looked at Violet with murderous intent and began to draw his sword He swung and nearly killed her in a single hit. We were all caught off guard by it. He began to draw his sword back again to attack again. I acted, again with the speed of Chaniud I looked at the most obvious target, put my rapier to her throat and opened it. Arn went normal and stopped attacking Violet. The woman died. We removed her magical weapon we drug her body into the spider woman, Artemis stabbed her with a spider fang. We then set the room on fire. Hopefully if anyone finds it they will appear to of finished themselves. Still though. I did not want to return home tonight, someone might know it. I suggested an anonymous Inn, but they wanted to stay at the Firestone Residence. I finally gave in and this is where. It reminds me of the place at Lake Dallin. I think I hate it here. I think the others are going to try to question Highsmith about this, I think thats a terrible idea, then we are going to head North next, the brother is looking more suspicious by the minute. The bracers aren't mine, they aren't for me. I feel strange with them though they just saved Violet's life. The Necklace calls to me. I fear it, but the Bracers aren't frightening, the Necklace is fine. Yes I want the Necklace. Chaniud why do we keep running into these things? What is it you want me to do? Why would you choose me of all people? What have I gotten myself into with these people. I hate being here, I feel uncomfortable, I can't sleep properly, I don't trust these people and I am lonely. I think I am fine. -Alexandrina